This invention relates to dental flosses and, specifically, to a medicated dental floss which reduces dental decay and dentinal hypersensitivity.
It is generally recognized by the dental profession that plaques, including those that are found between the interproximal surfaces of teeth, are a major cause of both dental decay and inflammatory periodontal disease. These plaques, which can contain 250 or more separate microbial species, use sugars and other fermentable carbohydrates to produce polymers which bind the organisms to the tooth surface and acids which cause its demineralization. In the first stages a carious lesion does not contain an actual cavity but with prolonged and repeated demineralization by the plaque created acids a cavity will form. Thus, each time something sweet is consumed plaques can produce at least 20 minutes of acid in the mouth which, in turn, seriously contributes to dental demineralization.
Furthermore, plaques, if not removed will in time form calculus, and calculus, is the mineralized bacterial plaque deposits found on the teeth or other solid oral structures such as restorations. Invariably, calculus is covered by a film of plaque, the organisms of which also occupy its porous structure. Its composition is generally made up of seventy percent organic salts, and thirty percent micro-organisms and organic material. Moreover, its formation is always preceded by plaque accumulation which serves as an organic matrix for the subsequent mineralization of the deposit. Mineralization, by precipitation of mineral salts in plaque can start at any time from the second to the fourteenth day of plaque formation, but some individuals can begin to calcify plaque in four to eight hours. Initially, small crystals develop close to bacteria; gradually the intermicrobial matrix becomes entirely calcified and eventually the bacteria also become mineralized. Consequently, the presence of calculus not only makes effective oral hygiene impossible but can also seriously irritate gum tissues. Thus, its prevention and or removal to help control the inception or progression of inflammatory periodontal disease is of great importance.
As a result, dental professionals now highly recommend flossing, in addition to the conventional practice of using a brush and dentifrice, for flossing clears the interproximal surfaces of the teeth in a manner that a toothbrush, with or without a dentifrice, cannot achieve. With this two step cleaning method effective oral hygiene is greatly improved.
In addition to the various problems created by plaques it has also been estimated that as many as one in seven people in the population have suffered from dentinal hypersensitivity at some time. Treatments for this condition are, however, only available from professional dental practitioners, certain dentifrices, and some mouthwashes. Unfortunately, professional dental practitioners are invariably expensive, time consuming, and not always effective, whereas, a brush and dentifrice alone are ineffective in cleaning, let alone therapeutically treating, the interproximal surfaces of teeth. Mouthwashes have been suggested by the prior art but as yet no commercial products have been realized that can efficiently clean interproximal dental surfaces or provide any notably relief. As a result, there is presently a very great need in the general public for a convenient, effective, and inexpensive solution to help alleviate the pain associated with dentinal hypersensitivity.
With these thoughts in mind it becomes self-evident that there is a large deficiency with contemporary dental flosses in providing satisfactory remedies to the aforedescribed problems. In consequence, the invention detailed within this disclosure can provide a more effective and optimal solution than can be currently achieved.